Madman
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: He would do anything to get her. And she didn’t realize ‘killing’ fell under ‘anything’. Rated for suggestiveness and possibly the fact that killing is involved. :P
1. Fair Trade: Sanity to get You

**Disclaimer: Um yea I own Teen Titans. Maybe the sky is pink too. **

**No I don't like pink. **

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO ROBINROCKS!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! (It was December 3****rd****, but since I can't remember a goddamn thing for shit, sorry this is really really really late.) **

**I am I love with Red X and Raven right now. No wait, I'm in love with Light from DEATH NOTE. Whoo!!!!! **

**Ok… story time, no one wants to hear me shit about crap anyway. :P**

**By the way, it may be rated M, but there's no lemon/lime in here. Sorry, it's rated for suggestiveness, and I **_**really**_**don't want to be kicked out of this site. I guess it's rated for mentioning killing too… I guess. **

**Summary: He would do anything to get her. And she didn't realize 'killing' fell under 'anything'. **

* * *

She called him mad. Insane. Crazy. Each of those words was able to define that man.

Was he a man? Or was he simply a teenager looking for excitement?

But was he looking for excitement? Had there been a reason for it all?

There shouldn't have been a reason for this.

Perhaps there was. She didn't know. It was confusing to her, and all her time meditating actually did _nothing _for her.

Not at this point.

Why did he start it? Each time she asked him, he'd turn the tables on her and say she was the one who started it all, and then they would begin their witty banter, leaving her to forget the question.

How did this happen? Being twisted into his sick little game? Nothing was innocent about it; that was for sure. Her deceit and lies towards her fellow teammates were horrible. She made excuses every time, simply because she was itching for his touch.

Had it been his touch that brought her to this point? She highly doubted it.

She tried to stop, really, she did. But it was pointless, seeing as it only drove him mad.

"_I'm going to have you no matter what Raven. You can count on that."_

Those were his last words before he had disappeared.

She didn't know whether to be grateful, that he was out of her hair for good…

Or should she be afraid? He said he would have her no matter what.

And by "having" her, he meant owning her.

She knew what he meant, for quite a while now. He had always suggested it with his crude remarks, trying to have a reason for touching her.

But she always refused. She didn't want him…

Did she?

She was half-demon, but still demon. The blood was running through her veins, and she could do nothing to escape her heritage. She was drawn to this; it was her nature.

She didn't want to be. She didn't want to be with the man behind the mask.

She didn't want to be with Red X.

He fought for their side at times, but then reverted back to his old ways by stealing some priceless artifact. No one, especially her, could have known of the man hiding behind the man behind the mask. It was an emotion hidden deep inside of him, and she didn't know what started it, but…

_It frightened her. _

He **wanted** her, and he swore to get her. She didn't know how he was planning on doing that, but she knew that if she didn't do something about it **now**, Red X would be the one to bed her first.

Only problem is that she didn't know what to do.

* * *

_One month ago… _

She walked through the debris caused by their fighting. Pieces of metal were everywhere, but she simply ignored them and walked over it.

She wasn't here to pick up garbage.

_Actually I am. _

Red X was on the loose again, and disappeared while fighting them in the warehouse. But she stayed here when Robin told everyone to split up.

Her instinct told her to stay. And she trusted her instinct immensely.

She looked around, trying to see if he would pop out of nowhere.

But he didn't.

Sighing, she moved to leave the warehouse. It had been ten minutes with no sign of him whatsoever; there was no point in her staying.

"Looking for me?"

Not even realizing it, in less than a second he had caught her wrist in his grip, not intending to let go. Pulling her closer to him until their chests were only centimeters apart, he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you."

She pulled away, confused at his actions. She could feel him smirking as he crossed his arms against his chest, looking at her through the eyes of the mask.

Confusion and anxiousness were running through her. This should _not _have been happening…

But it was, and she didn't know what to do.

"I'm guessing you didn't miss me?" He said in a light tone, hinting at something but not really doing _anything. _

This was a trick; it had to be. All she had to do was attack…

Lazily, he walked towards her.

_She would make her move… _

He grabbed her arm-she went to move—

Only to find she couldn't.

Wires, crisscrossing her body pulling her cloak in, tightened her in a grip and wouldn't let her move.

He caught her when she almost lost balance.

She couldn't do anything.

"You really think I would let you attack me?" He pulled away his hand, revealing some sort of weapon she didn't recognize, but realized it was what put the wires on her in less than a nanosecond…

"Raven, Raven, Raven", she could tell he was whispering in a husky tone. "You know me better than that…"

What had brought him to do this? This wasn't like him!

He brought her body lose to his, leaver her back pinned to his chest, leaving he defenseless as he stuck a red tape on her mouth in a second.

You're not like this, she wanted to say. Only she was unable to,

He had her trapped.

His finger lazily moved up her throat and up her face, and she shivered as she felt the silky roughness of his glove against her skin.

He brought it down again; slowly taunting her and her breath got caught in her throat as he moved towards her breast.

He laid his hand over it, not holding it or anything, just staying there and playing with her body.

She shouldn't let him do this…

She tried to struggle, only for the wires to cut into her body. She would have let out a hiss if it hadn't been for the tape.

She felt him chuckle, his body vibrating against hers, and there was nothing she could do.

She was at his mercy.

"Unless you want to be decorated with x's Raven… it's not a good idea to resist."

She hadn't even realized that once the wires cut into her body, her scars would remain in the shape of X's and diamonds.

All relating to the thief.

She almost sighed in relief, (even though her legs were still bloody), as he moved his hand away from her breast and to her lower abdomen, moving slower and further down, and deep to where her vagina was.

Only her communicator began ringing.

Both stayed silent, just staring at the ringing device latched onto her waist. Thankfully X had removed his violating hand from her body, and soon the crisscrossing wires left her body as well once he disappeared.

She forcefully ripped off the tape from her mouth, ignored the pain, and answered the communicator as she healed herself.

But she couldn't heal the memory of being violated; she was forever scarred with his mark.

* * *

"I said I'm FINE!" She shouted as she slammed the door in their faces.

She missed_one _cut, still in shape of an X, on her body, and the Titans immediately pounced on her. Did she confront X, why was she hurt, did he get away, why didn't she catch him—

Uh! It mad her so mad!

And she didn't realize why… they were only looking out for her, were they not? What was wrong with that?

Had it been that… she didn't want them to call her when he—

No! They had to, who knew what he would have done to her otherwise?

_I just need to meditate, it will never happen again. _

She moved to her meditating position, only to realize that she had to cross her legs…

_No_. She shook her head. _It's not the same._

She began meditating, but slowly, in her mind, was that darkness, that fear.

It would happen again.

And her instinct began to tell her that it would, and she didn't think she was ready for that.

* * *

Another day, another hour, and here she was, at the museum where a robbery had been reported.

She knew it was him, even if no one knew who did it yet. Another plot, another chance…

She stayed quiet in the back, like she usually did. She would have loved to be in the middle of all her friends, but that wasn't like her.

She had an image to keep.

She wasn't going to let him have another chance.

Walking slowly behind her friends, Raven looked around for any sign of him…

There was none.

_But then again, it could be like last time. He didn't come out immediately either. _

She kept walking, absorbed in her thoughts. Why hadn't she done anything before, why didn't she tell the Titans what had happened to her?

Pride? That she of all people was about to be taken advantage of?

_Possibly, but it can't be that alone… _

_There's no other reason… _

A crash brought her back into reality, as she realized the sound was coming from all four directions.

_Which way to go? _

"Titans, split up!" And they did, leaving Raven in the middle.

She looked up.

There he was. Not unexpected really, she knew he would do something like this. Make her stay—alone.

She wouldn't let him have it easy this time.

She flew up quickly, only for him to be quicker and pulling her down.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin—"

He did it again. Only this time, with his mouth.

They crashed on the floor, with him straddling her waist and holding her arms down. His mask, not completely off, was still removed enough so that his lips were able to touch hers. Putting an electronic X on her charka, he rendered her powerless.

"Mhm!" He let go of her lips, his mouth in a smirk.

"Now now Raven." His voice was different, smooth and rich, nothing she expected him to be. "This can be easy…" He moved down to breath against her. "Or it can be harder and more painful that you can imagine."

"Let me go!" She said in a harsh whisper as she struggled against him.

She didn't know if she whispered _because _she was too angry to shout, or if it's because she didn't want her friends to hear.

He kissed her again, and again, and wouldn't listen to her protests. He moved down so that his chest was touching hers, _very _closely she might add, and she could feel something in his lower region poking her.

_Oh Azar…_

"See what you do to me Raven?"

_Apparently._

"W-why are you doing this?" She asked, struggling and unable to get away.

Chuckling, he whispered again in a husky tone. "I can't stay away from you. I want you, no, I **need** you Raven, with a passion. I will do anything to get you."

"N-no!"

"Raven; there's no point in resisting. I need you right now. I know you feel it." He said, poking his erection into her leg.

"I-I—"

He wouldn't let her speak, kissing her again, roughly, and then he slowly brought his mouth down, dragging his wet lips down her cheek, down her throat. He took out an X with one arm, but not before putting her arms above her head, holding it with one hand. Cutting off the top of her uniform, his lips were able to touch the skin above her chest… slowly ripping it.

"I want to make you _scream_."

"No!" She tried teleporting away, finding out her powers refused to work. She struggled again as his lips touched her breast—

"Titans! Regroup!"

X growled in anger, listening to Robin come back, his footsteps and the others come backing, quickly.

Raven almost felt relieved, her friends were coming back and this… this_madman_ would get away from her.

And in all her thinking, and in all that happened, she didn't expect him to teleport.

With her with him.

They vanished, just as Robin made his way into the room.

Raven was in trouble; he could feel their connection, with her calling out for help…

Only she was gone.

* * *

"Let me go!" She cried out as she struggled against him.

"Make me."

He kissed her again, leaving her to scream mumbles against his lips.

"Make me."

He left butterfly kisses against her neck.

"Make me."

_I can't. _

He kissed her again, but for some reason she couldn't resist. She was tired, sore, and powerless.

She just let him.

* * *

"I want you now Raven." He whispered loudly, his lips over hers.

"N… no." She stuttered, distracted by his touch, his lips.

"I need you."

"No no, no, no, no, no!" She kicked him, where she didn't know, but it was enough to distract him long enough for her to leave her position under him.

She crawled back, and shakily she stood up, holding onto the wall. She wanted to see where she was, but she couldn't. She had to focus on the man in front of her, wanting to rape her.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed at him, but he ignored her and walked towards her. Before she could do anything he slammed her into the wall, pressing his thighs against hers and held her hands in his.

"You're mine Raven."

"No I'm not!" She moved his mouth away from him, but his mouth landed on her neck.

"No!" She tried pushing him away.

"I have done everything I can to get you Raven. I don't plan on leaving you now."

"No… please."

He stopped for a second, the "please" registering in his head, and in that one second she pushed him off when he didn't realize it. She ran out the room, hearing his steps behind her.

"C'mon, get off." She muttered to herself, trying to get the X off her forehead.

He pushed her down from behind, holding her down.

"I did everything I could. And since you're still resistant…"

He teleported her to the top of Titan's Tower, taking off the X on her charka in an instant.

"I'm going to have you no matter what. You can count on that. I am going to do everything in my power to get you willing Raven."

"_Anything._"

And with that, he teleported away, leaving a scarred Raven behind.

* * *

**Ok, this is getting **_**way **_**too long to be a one shot that people will actually read. So I will continue it in another chapter! **

**RobinRocks**: you are completely awesome and I'm sorry this is really late. I guess you can count this as a Christmas present too… Or it can be the first chapter is for your birthday (December 3rd people), and the second chapter is for Christmas. There. :P

**AGAIN, THIS IS NOT DONE!!! **

**Please review. I liked writing it. **

**Love,**

**Ivy **


	2. Warning: You will die soon

Crawling in the shadows of Titan's tower, a figure moved around, coming closer and closer to a certain destination. Quieter than a mouse, he thought, and moved closer and closer to the room labeled "Raven".

A small smirk adorned his face, and finally he reached his destination. In front of him stood a door, and he was about to make his way inside when the door opened, revealing the person who lived in that room.

"Uh, Raven!" He chuckled, embarrassed and hoping that she wouldn't kill him.

But she didn't do anything when she saw the green Titan in front of her. "What?" She said quietly.

"You're… not mad?"

"About what?"

"Really? Yes! You didn't catch me sneaking— uh I mean", he started to stutter once she glared at him.

"Um, I mean, we were looking for you everywhere! What happened?"

She almost lowered her head, but she didn't say anything.

"I… tried looking for X outside the building, in case he would escape. But he trapped me, and…" She could feel Robin looking for her, and she knew he figured out she was in danger. "For a minute, I… thought I was going to die."

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"He dropped me on the street, and… my powers weren't working. I don't know why, but they weren't." That was half the truth at least.

She already knew Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were next to Beast Boy at this point.

"And… I know it's not like me, but I really thought I was going to die. There were cars on that street, but I was able to get up even though he injured me." She showed them her left side, and placed a hand over her stomach. "I healed it, but I was losing blood…"

All lies. A bunch of bull shit.

She closed the door on them, hoping she had answered all their questions with that fake story. She shut her eyes…

What was Red X going to do?

She hugged her body, trying to protect it. Was he going to come here again?

"_I am going to do everything in my power to get you willing Raven."_

Willing? As in…

Oh Azar.

He means… uh… 

_That pig. _

There was no way she'd be willing… so what was he going to do?

What extremes would he go to?

"_Anything."_

Anything? Would he kidnap her? Make her friends think she was with him?

The possibilities were endless. She leaned against her door, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of what he could do.

What he _would_do.

The only thing she could think of… that would force her to succumb to his needs… was if he threatened the lives of the Titans.

He wouldn't do that, that wasn't X's style… but he was acting differently…

Her eyes widened.

If he could do this to her, what else could he do? He could threaten…

He could kill.

She teleported out of the room, trying to find her friends.

* * *

She sighed, relieved when she saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing on the Game Station. Apparently he had gotten over his fear of Raven for now.

She noticed their fingers pressing the buttons on the controllers eagerly, moving the controller around and moving their bodies around, thinking it would help them win.

She slowly walked towards Starfire, who was cooking in the kitchen.

Well, trying to.

Her hand was moving in a circular motion, stirring the unknown batter in the bowl.

Her head turned to see Robin on his computer.

She saw how quickly he typed on the computer, his fingers slamming each key down.

Time felt like it was moving too slow…

Her eyes widened again.

She put up a shield, surrounding and alarming all the Titans within the shield.

Half a second later, the bullet tried to penetrate the shield, but they were safe. Starfire let out a quick scream; she was shocked, no doubt about it, but she had seen guns in the hands of the police, and sometimes in the hands of criminals.

She knew how dangerous it was.

Red X disappeared as quickly as he came.

Raven let go of the shield.

That was his warning. His threat. He had officially lost it, and this was just proof.

_Oh no… he __**is**__going to kill the Titans…_

All this just to get me? 

"Either you come to me willingly Raven…" 

She knew what she should do…

But should she tell the Titans?

"_Or your friends will be dead." _

She could hear him in her head.

"_I promise you that." _

She glanced at Robin… but couldn't find it in herself to tell him that he was in danger, that her friends were in danger… that _she_was in danger.

Wouldn't telling him solve everything? They could take precautions; she wouldn't have to have—

But… would he kill them the minute she said something? They would have to be on guard forever. They already are, since they were Titans and all… but this was Red X. The same Red X who had snuck into their tower without them even realizing.

She was at a loss.

"What the hell!" Cyborg shouted out, as well as the other male Titans.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Dude! Was that Red X?"

She couldn't hear them at all, for she had fell to the floor, her shield falling with her.

"Raven!"

She could see him again, his mask, his weapons, his body.

His smirk.

He was right there! Right there! Why wasn't anyone _**doing**__ anything? _

Another gun in his hand.

Another smirk.

It was as if he was talking to her right there… loudly… where anyone could hear him.

"We have to prepare for another attack." She said, surprised she could say that much without stuttering.

"Dude…"

"She's right!" Robin growled out, his anger taking over him. "We need to find him!"

"Dude! No way! He just tried to kill us!"

"Friends, this is most certainly not like the villain known as Red X. Why is he doing this?"

Raven couldn't look them in the eye.

"I don't know Star, but we have to find him, before—"

"Before he kills us."

* * *

… **Ok I plead guilty. I lied. I know I said I was supposed to make this a two-shot… but… I dunno. A three shot then? The first chapter was for RobinRock's birthday, the second one was for Christmas (even though I don't celebrate it) and the third chapter for New Years? **

**Two reasons for this… 1) Someone asked me to make it into a story… but I don't know if I can stretch it out that far, ya know?**

**2) I … can't write it well. I think I'll do better if I write it in another chapter, starting it again, ya know? I don't know how to explain it well… **

**So… yea, another chapter. I hope I can write it well enough so it'll become scary. Doubt that though… aw. ******

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	3. End: Little by Little

**Disclaimer: I'll pretend I care. … Ok I'm done.**

**_Words in Bold and Italicized_** -Raven's… "fantasies/dreams" in a sense. Hard to explain.

_Words in Italics_ What Raven hears Red X saying in her head.

* * *

His hands fumbled and struggled to get a hold on her waist, only she didn't let him. But as much as she tried, his hands found a way to hold her, to touch and violate her

She felt her own hands go to her waist, trying to protect herself. She sighed. Even when he wasn't near her, she still felt him there.

"_I'm coming for you Raven."_

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore all thoughts of Red X, and tried to start focusing on actually finding him—

Damn. He was still in her head either way.

She closed her head, returning back to her lotus position (while wincing), and tried to sense his aura.

_**His finger lazily moved up her throat and up her face, and she shivered as she felt the silky roughness of his glove against her skin. **_

He brought it down again; slowly taunting her and her breath got caught in her throat as he moved towards her breast.

Her eyes snapped open and she found her arms crossed over her breasts.

"Dammit." She whispered to herself. Standing up, she looked around to see if she had broken anything.

Cyborg wasn't going to be happy that his toaster broke.

Leaning back against the large windows of the living room, she took a shaky breath.

Why was this happening? Why did he choose her? Why was he doing this?

_Because he's crazy, that's why. _She thought to herself, her mood everything but optimistic.

_But why would he want me willing? Not that I mind, but rape was an act of violence, not an act of love. _

Her eyes widened.

_He… can't love me. That's not possible! _

_Control. It HAS to be for control. That's the only way. _

_He doesn't love me._

_He doesn't love me. _

_He doesn't-_

A crash interrupted her chant, her feet leading the way for her.

It came from…

The sound of the crash surrounded her, trapping her in the hallway with four directions to go in. She looked in every direction before concentrating on the sound with her mind.

She shut her eyes and tried to concentrate, even though the sound was echoing in the walls.

Where were the others?

Her eyes opened immediately when sensing the figure behind her, and she would have been tied up in that one millisecond, if she hadn't moved to the side.

Red X slid onto the floor, right where Raven was.

Taking out a few sharp X's, he threw them to where she was, but she dodged them and inwardly winced when they hit the wall and cracked it.

_Someone's mad. _

_But then again, _she thought, her mind going back to his attempt at murder. _So am I! _

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted, keeping her mouth away from him. When an X was on her mouth, it was so much harder to concentrate on lifting a single object, let alone battle a murderer.

He narrowly missed her black energy, the ones she was shooting at him, like Starfire's starbolts. Small balls of black telekinetic energy also hit the wall, disappearing into a hallway.

He ran up to her, she flew up before he could touch her.

She flew up quickly, only for him to be quicker and pulling her down.

_No! Not now! _Again she shot at him from above, finally hitting him and letting him hit the metal wall and slump down to the floor.

She looked around, trying to sense his aura to make sure it wasn't a trap. She eyed his body down on the floor, and sighed before going down to see if he was conscious.

But the minute her feet landed, his aura was stronger than ever, and it was too late for her to realize he was actually awake.

_How did he trick me?_

He lunged for her legs, bringing her down. Quickly he straddled her waist and claimed her lips by removing the bottom part of his mask.

"You see what happens when I don't get what I want Raven?" He claimed her lips again, fumbling for something with his left hand.

She couldn't stop him.

Even with her powers… something was wrong…

She… she couldn't move…

He removed his lips from hers, dangling the needle in his left hand. "See this? Small paralyzer, only for … ten to twenty minutes or so. Which is more than enough time to kill your friends, right?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief and horror.

"I mean," he whispered to her, his voice husky. "If I can sneak into the Titans tower and steal a suit, who's to say I can't kill them too? It won't take long, promise. I'll be back here before you know it."

He kissed her again, his right hand moving down to her lower regions.

"What then Raven, you ask?" He said, knowing fully well that she couldn't speak. "I kill them, I come back, and we fuck. Isn't that nice? Everyone's happy." He smirked as her eyes narrowed.

"I_know _you're mad that I have to be gone long. It must be tearing your heart in two."

She almost cried, feeling a tear form in her eye.

He sighed, gently kissing her cheek.

"You're sad. I'm sorry."

_You can't be sorry. _She thought as she felt his hand go lower and lower and stop at one area.

"I am sorry." He said, as if reading her mind. "But if I had to choose between conscience and you, guess which one I would choose?"

_Heaven forbid it be conscience._

"I hear that sarcasm. But really, I gave you a question, and you never answered. You knew how to find me. If you had come to find me, physically, not mentally, I would have known your answer. But you chose to play it safe and see if your friends wanted to die first!"

_NO!_ She narrowed her eyes, wanting to scream, shake her head, do _anything_ to prove him wrong.

"If you had come to me with your body…" he drifted off, kissing her again as he gripped her left breast with his other hand. "Maybe I would be more gentle!" He bit her neck.

She shut her eyes in agony, not being able to scream.

"But its too late now Raven… I would have loved it for you to be willing, and I would be gentle, and the Titans would never have to bother me again… but since you've made your decision, I'm going to kill them. Kill each of them, one by one, hurting them in such a way they wouldn't be able to die in peace! And then, I am going to come back to you, and _fuck _you until you're torn apart! Little by little."

Her fear of her friends dying, her fear of a man taking advantage of her situation… they were both coming true.

Her eyes moved left to right, trying to tell him no. Thankfully, he understood.

"No?_Now_ you say no? I gave you _so _many chances; it really didn't have to come to this. This is your doing Raven. You have to live with the consequences."

"No…" Her ability to talk was slowly coming back. "Anything but that."

"_**I am going to do everything in my power to get you willing Raven."**_

"_**Anything."**_

_And it worked…_ she thought to herself.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

No… 

"Because", she whispered, bringing misfortune upon herself even more."I'll do anything. Anything. I'll, I'll quit the Titans. I'll forget they exist. I'll disappear from their lives forever and stay with you and do whatever you say! Just don't hurt them. Don't kill them."

Red X turned around, smirking.

_His plan worked. _

It wasn't just to kill off the Titans and have his way with Raven. He knew she would eventually agree to him, she loved her "family" too much. But she would always think of them, and if he was with her once, she would leave. He never said anything about staying forever. So, he was tempting her to say she would do anything. That way, she would kill the Titans herself. She was telling him not to hurt them; she never said anything about hurting them _herself._

But now he didn't need to. She would forget them, disappear forever, and more importantly…

_Stay with him and do whatever he said._

This was just too perfect.

He chuckled, hoisting her body over his shoulder and teleported, but not before saying one word.

"Deal."

* * *

**That's the end! I hope you liked it. I love this story. :P And that's wonderful coming from little pessimistic me. You probably were expecting that ending though. Oh well.  
**

**I'm not writing another chapter, because one) I don't write lemons, sorry to disappoint. If I ever do in the future, well, good for you. Two) I will probably not update for a while if I write more. I want to get to my other stories too. But I love this story. :P First chapter was my favorite.**

**Was it good? Could you feel the mood? The emotions? The struggle she had to go through? **

**Anyway, loved writing this (no really) and more importantly, LOVED ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! Oh wow, you guys are just awesome. :P**

**See you around, **

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
